Unexpected Addition
by IridescentStars
Summary: All Belle wanted to do during her summer vacation was laze about with friends. What Belle didn't factor into her plans was her siblings dragging her to their grandfather's new park. She didn't plan to meet the handsome Dr. Ian Malcolm and fall somewhat, sorta in love with him nor did she plan to get chased by DINOSAURS all over a god forsaken island! This just wasn't her week...
1. Welcome To Jurassic Park

AN: Soo, this is my first fanfic and well I'm trying my best. Please treat me kindly and stuff.  
Warning: The story does have an OC in it!  
Disclaimer: Yep sorry nope, I'm not even old enough to have created it.

_**Unexpected Addition  
**__Chapter One  
_**Welcome to Jurassic Park**

My name is Annabelle Murphy, granddaughter of John Hammond and older sister of Tim and Lex Murphy. I was twenty-one and loved listening to music, working on computers, and dinosaurs. I was the one had taught Tim about dinosaurs and taught Lex about computers. I was planning to spend my summer vacation hanging out with friends and lazing about at home. I was most certainly NOT planning on spending my summer vacation with my siblings at my Grandfather's new "Park". My siblings were leaving for the trip tomorrow and the kids were currently packing their bags, while my parents had asked me to come talk to them in their office. I had walked into the office and could immediately tell that I was not going to like this conversation and guess what? I was right.

My _lovely _parents had decided that I was going on the trip to babysit my siblings.

Mad could not even begin to describe how I felt at the fact that my parents were making me go on this trip and that I only had one night to pack what I was going to bring.

This brings us back to now, where I am currently taking my anger out on my grandfather.

* * *

I stood in the shadows leaning against the wall with my arms crossed while I listened to my Grandfather greet my siblings, Lex and Tim. Timmy had decided that I would hide from Grandfather and freak him out as payback for not inviting me to this so called "Jurassic Park".

We each had our own part in the plan to freak out gramps. My job was to stay hiding in the shadows until grandfather was properly distracted by the kids and then come out and yell at him. I was _very _happy to help out with Timmy and Lexy's plan. I especially liked the part where I got to scream and shout at my _beloved_ grandfather.

Tim and Lex were distracting Grandpa by telling him how much they missed him and loved their presents and that the helicopter ride was oh so amazing, when I decided to walk out of the shadows and fulfill my part of our amazing master plan.

"Hey Gramps!" I yelled. "I was wondering why I didn't get an invite to come visit you like the kids did, so I decided to tag along."

I walked up the stairs in my dark wash, ripped jeans, neon green tank-top, black combat boots, and leather jacket, and looked totally out of place among the others in the group with their button-upped shirts, polo's, and khaki shorts. I stopped in front of my grandfather and said "Miss me?"

"Belle?" He looked surprised, but whether that was because of my outfit or the fact that I was standing in front of him, I didn't know.

"I'm not talking to you and don't call me "Belle". The only reason I'm even here is because Mother and Father didn't want Tim and Lex to come alone." I told him alternating between looking at the group situated behind my grandfather and siblings and glaring at Grandpa Hammond.

"But Belle…" I shot him a glare.

"Why don't you introduce me to the group that's standing behind you gawking?" I hissed at him while smirking at the man with curly, black hair who smirked right back at me while the lady blushed looking down to the floor.

"Alright, alright Anna... Everyone, these are my grandchildren, Lex, Tim, and Annabelle Murphy. Kids, these are Professors Malcolm, Grant, and Sattler."

I had walked out after I heard the introductions and saw the modified Ford Explorers pull up, listening to the conversations happening around me. I overheard my grandfather mention our parents' divorce and sneaked over to hear him better.

"Have a heart, gentlemen. Their parents are getting a divorce and they need the diversion."

'Tch, then why wasn't I invited?' I wondered irritated.

"Hey!" The lawyer interrupted him. "Where are the brakes?"

"Brakes? No. No brakes," My grandfather replied. "They're electric cars, guided by this track in the roadway, and totally non-polluting, top of the line!"

"It's interactive CD-ROM. Look, see – you just touch the right part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want," Lex exclaimed poking an interactive tablet of some sort in one of the cars.

"Spared no expense. Have fun. I'll be watching you from back in the control room." Hammond said cheerfully before turning to Sattler. "Come along, my dear. You'll ride in the second car; I can promise you you'll have a real wonderful time."

I tuned out after that and listened to Malcolm tell Dr. Grant that he was going to ride with Dr. Sattler, before he turned and walked over to her. I noticed Grant frown and realized that he either liked Dr. Sattler or was dating her and stuck that bit of information into the back of mind in case I needed it later.

I heard my brother annoying the man in the fedora-style hat, Grant, and decided avoid _that_ train-wreck waiting to happen and turned away looking for someone to talk to. I saw the woman, Sattler, I believe, getting into the back car, while talking to my sister and decided to go see what that was about. I strode over to the car and opened the back passenger door, but my sister was already gone. I slid into the car anyways and figured I'd ask Sattler what she was talking to Lex about after I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Annabelle but you can call me Belle," I said with a smile sticking my hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Ellie," She replied. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one, Tim is twelve and Lex is fourteen," I answered. "What were you talking to my sister about?"

I watched the comedy that was Tim trying to talk to Dr. Grant while listening to Dr. Sattler.

"I told her that she should ride with Alan because it would be good for him."

I burst out laughing seeing Dr. Grant slam the door on Tim and turn around to head towards us and bump right into Lex.

Ellie looked at me like I was crazy until I pointed to what I was watching and she smirked seeing Dr. Grant, who looked oh so very annoyed, looking in our direction.

Once we had all gotten into vehicles, the lawyer, whose nameI still had not learned, Tim, and Lex in the front car, and Dr. Grant, Ellie, Malcolm, and I in the rear, the vehicles started forward, with a loud CHUNK, along the electrical pathway.

We slowly moved forward coming upon an enormous, primitive gate, torches blazing on both sides of it.

The interior video screens of the car flashed **"Welcome to Jurassic Park"**.


	2. No Show Dinos

AN: My second Chapter! Not a day after the last surprise! I wouldn't expect this to happen often I'm just sick and stuck at home so yeah.  
Disclaimer: First of all I'm a girl and my name is most certainly not Michael Chrichton.

_**Unexpected Addition  
**__Chapter Two  
_**No Show Dinos**

"_**Welcome to Jurassic Park. You are now entering the lost world of the prehistoric past, a world with creatures long gone from the face of the earth, which you are privileged to see for the first time."**_

"By the way, that's Richard Kiley. We spared no expense!" Grandfather's voice came blaring through the speakers.

'Again with the spared no expense… Is he trying to brag that he has the money to pull this off or what?' I thought, irritated, crossing my arms. Malcolm must have agreed with me from the sounds of his muttering.

I looked away, blushing, when he caught me staring, taking in the scenery. The fences were covered with greenery and growth; we could hear the growls and roars of the dinosaurs all around us. The cars continue forward and on the passenger side and I could see a clearing through the foliage.

"_**To the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus."**_

"Oh, shit." Ellie exclaimed

"Dilophosaurus." Dr. Grant whispers.

Dr. Grant leans over Ellie trying to get a look and we all press against the windows, Malcolm pressing up against me. The Dino seemed to be a no show.

"_**One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventual paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park."**_

'That sounds like it would hurt, badly.' I think cringing.

"Alan, Where are they?" Ellie asked disappointed.

"Damn." Dr. Grant sits back disappointed.

"No need to be so disappointed," I said. "We've still got the rest of the tour to see some ancient lizards. Right?"

I pull back from the window and bump into Malcolm, who I had forgotten was pressed against me, looking out the window. He looked down at me and smirked, slowly pulling away to sit back down in his seat.

The vehicles stop at the edge of a large, open plain that was separated from us by a fifteen-foot electric fence, marked with "DANGER!" signs.

"Wow!" I exclaim. "Those are some really tall fences."

Malcolm looks over at me and chuckles, shaking his head. I smile, happy to have broken the awkward silence.

"_**The mighty tyrannosaurus arose late in the dinosaur history. Dinosaurs ruled the earth for hundred and fifty million years, but it wasn't until the last—**_

"Will you turn that thing off?" Dr. Grant exclaims annoyed.

Ellie flips the switch and we are now forced to wait in silence—except for Malcolm, who is looking up at the ceiling, thinking aloud.

"God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs."

Ellie and I share a glance seeming to think the same thing.

"Dinosaur… eats man." Ellie starts.

"Woman inherits the Earth!" I finish for her, giving her a high-five.

Both Grant and Malcolm turn to stare at us incredulously.

A voice pipes up from the speakers in the car, interrupting the wonderfully, awkward silence.

"Hold on, we'll try to tempt the T-Rex."

"But wouldn't he prefer to hunt?" I wonder aloud.

"You're right, the T-Rex doesn't want to be fed," Dr. Grant agreed. "He wants to hunt. You can't just suppress 65 million years of gut instinct."

"Uh, uh, now, eventually you do plan to have _dinosaurs _on your dinosaur tour, right? Hello? Hello?" Malcolm asked sarcastically, pulling his glasses back on and leaning up to the camera that was situated in the car.

"Gramps, I hate to say it but I agree with Mr. Rock Star," I said. "Where in the world are the dinosaurs?"

Malcolm shot me a glare.

"Mr. Rock Star? Really?" He whispered to me before continuing his speech. "See, the Tyrannosaur, um, uh, doesn't obey any set pattern or, or park schedule. The essence of, uh, chaos." Malcolm began to drum his fingers on his thighs and Ellie turned to look at him.

"I'm still not entirely clear on this Chaos Theory. What's it about?"

"It simply deals with unpredictability in complex systems," He replied.

"So, like the Butterfly Effect?" I ask intrigued.

"It's only principle is the Butterfly Effect."

"Um, excuse me, but what's the Butterfly Effect?" Ellie asked, looking very confused.

"It's the theory that a butterfly could flap its wings in Hong Kong and in New York City you get rain instead of sunshine," Malcolm replied.

Ellie's face is covered in confusion and she gestures with her hand to show that the information had gone right over her head.

"I made a fly by, I go too fast." Malcolm apologizes.

I listen to Malcolm with half an ear, but curiously watch Dr. Grant bolt upright as if he's seen something

"Here," Malcolm says. "Give me your glass of water."

I turn to the side to see what he's doing and he catches my eye and smirks.

"Annabelle, give me your hand!" He orders, while grabbing my hand and pulling me forward.

"Tch… I don't have much of a choice." I mutter blushing because he is still holding my hand.

He smirks and dips his hand into the glass of water. "Be really still, ok?" He says, "Now watch the way the water falls on your hand." He then flicks his fingers and a droplet drips onto the back of my hand and rolls down my middle finger.

"Ready? Freeze your hand. Now I'm going to do the same thing from the exact same place. Which way is the drop going to roll off? Over which finger? Or down your thumb? Or to the other side?"

Ellie and I both say that it will roll the same way, but it doesn't it rolled back over my wrist.

"It changed. Why, you might ask? Because and here is the principle of tiny variations—the orientations of the hairs—"

"Alan, listen to this," Ellie says, playfully pushing Dr. Grant.

"—on your hand, the amount of blood distending in your vessels, imperfections in the skin—"

"Imperfections?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Microscopic – never repeat, and vastly affect the outcome. That's what?"

"Unpredictability…" Ellie murmurs.

"And even if we haven't seen it yet, I'm quite sure it's going on in this park right now."

I hear a rustle and look over to see Dr. Grant jerking on his door handle. He opens the door a few inches and looks outside towards freedom, then looks around to see if anybody is watching him. I catch his attention and motion for him to hurry and escape before anyone else notices.

"Life's a lot like that, isn't it? You meet someone by chance that you'll never meet again, and the course of your entire future changes. It's dynamic – it's exciting – I think." Malcolm lowers his voice becoming more seductive.

I look up at him through my lashes and blush, realizing that he still held my hand in his.

Grant suddenly throws the door open and bolts, escaping to freedom.

"There! You see? I'm right again!" Malcolm shouts.

"Alan?" Ellie yells.

"No one could have possibly predicted that Dr. Grant would suddenly jump out of a moving car!" Malcolm exclaims.

"Alan?!" Ellie yells again, before jumping out of the car and following Dr. Grant out into the field.

"I was wondering when he was finally going to put his escape plan into action," I snigger. "Come on Malcolm, let's join them!" I pull on his hand.

He looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled before saying, "You know you could just call me Ian."

"Alrighty Ian, let's just catch up with the rest of the group."


	3. Sickly Triceratops

AN: My third chapter and things are brewing! I had just a teensy bit of trouble writing this but it worked out in the end, so yay!  
Disclaimer: I would love to own Jurassic Park or just Ian Malcolm but I don't think that is ever going to happen.

_**Unexpected Addition  
**__Chapter Three  
_**Sickly Triceratops**

I continued to pull Malcolm, no, Ian, along and sneaked glances back at him blushing. I know that this probably doesn't mean anything to him and I accept that, but he's the first guy to make me feel like this in a while. I don't expect this to go anywhere nor am I sure if I would want it to, because I'm most certainly not blind, I can tell he's really flirty and that's all this really is. Flirting. I take another peek at him and he catches me and winks. I take in the scenery around us and frown when I recognize some of the plants to be poisonous. I really can't believe that my grandfather is _this _much of an idiot. I mean, really? Poisonous plants among animals that don't know any better. I come to a stop beside Tim and Lex and give them a quick glance to make sure their ok and then do a quick scan of the surrounding area.

"Huh… I think it's gonna storm."

"Why, uh, do you say that?" Ian questioned me.

"You see how the sky is already so dark this early in the day? The clouds are heavy with water which is why they're so dark, and the clouds are also moving really fast. They're all signs of an incoming storm." I explain, gesturing wildly with my hands to show what I'm saying.

"Huh. You certainly know a lot about this."

I shrug my shoulders. "That's me, the girl who knows a bunch of useless facts about a lot of useless topics. Anyway let's go see the dinosaur."

"Dinosaur?" He exclaims.

"Yeah! Can't you hear her? Listen."

We stay quiet for a moment and listen to the birds nearby, and the grunts of the other dinosaurs, until finally we hear it. I pull him in the direction the others had gone while we were talking. We reach the clearing and I pause in awe of this majestic animal. It was a Triceratops. She was lying on her side in pain. She had an enormous curved shell that flanked her head, two humongous horns over her eyes, and a third on the end of her nose. She was just lying there breathing, loud and gruff.

"Hey guys don't be scared. It's fine Muldoon tranquilized her for me. She's sick." A man, in the seemingly standard park uniform, was kneeling by the Triceratops.

Dr. Grant was standing in a daze. "She's stunning. Is she okay? Can I touch her?"

The man nodded and Dr. Grant walks up next to the animal and strokes her head. Ellie moved forwards towards Dr. Grant.

"Oh Ellie… She's so beautiful. She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

He kneels to check on the Triceratops and Ellie kneels close down by him. Ellie leans forward and checks the Dino's tongue scraping it with her nail, muttering about pustules, vesicles, or something. Dr. Grant looks like he is in a daze as he wanders over to the side of the animal and lays his head on her stomach listening to her breathe. 'He looks like a kid in a candy store.' I think, giggling quietly.

The man, I think I heard someone call him 'Harding', joins Ellie by the Triceratops and hands her his penlight.

"What are her symptoms?" Ellie asks.

"Disorientation, imbalance, and labored breathing. It seems to occur every half a dozen weeks or so." Harding replied.

"Six weeks?" Ellie wonders aloud, absentmindedly grabbing the penlight from the veterinarian and shining it in the Dino's eyes. "Are there pupillary effects from the tranquilizer?"

I continue to watch them and listen to them, confused out of my mind, not understanding a word they said.

"Yes, mitotic, the pupils should be constricted." He replies.

"Huh, these are dilated. Come take a look." Ellie says.

"They are?" Harding questioned, his eyebrows shooting up. He checks them out and says, "I'll be damned."

"That's pharmacological. From the local plant life." Ellie turns and studies the surrounding landscape. You can see her mind at work puzzling over each piece of foliage.

"Umm… Ellie? I noticed what I thought was West Indian lilac while we were walking from the car," I pipe in, pointing my arm over to the side of the clearing. "I think there might have been some over in that area."

Ellie looks surprised. "Don't you know that's toxic!"

"We know they are, but the animals don't eat them so what does it matter if it's in the park?" Harding says.

Ellie and I share a glance. "Are you absolutely positively certain that none of the animals eat them?" I question.

"Pretty sure."

"Well there is only one way to know for sure," Ellie says. "I have to see some of the dinosaur's droppings."

"D-did she just say she wanted to see Dino droppings?" I cringe wondering why in the world anyone would want to see freaking dinosaur shit.

"I think she did Belle, I think she did." Ian said as Ellie walked away to the dinosaur droppings.

Our group followed Ellie and grouped around the massive pile of Triceratops shit.

"That is one _big _pile of shit." Ian exclaimed.

"Ian, dearie, that has got to be the biggest fucking understatement I have _ever _heard in my entire life!" I snicker.

Ellie grabbed a pair of plastic gloves that Dr. Harding had passed to her and pulled them up to her elbow, before sticking her hand into the middle of a pile of dung. She pulls her hand out and seems to be examining some of the droppings.

'Oh dear lord,' I thought becoming slightly green in the face. 'I think that if I ever had to do that I would get very, very sick very, very fast.'

"You're right," Ellie says to Dr. Harding. "There is no sign of lilac berries. That's so weird, though. She shows all the classic signs of Meliatoxicity…"

Ellie starts to pace, thinking aloud, "Every six weeks…"

Ian looks at her and then looks back at the dung. "She's certainly, uh – tenacious."

"You have _no _idea." Dr. Grant mutters exasperatedly.

Ian's face suddenly turned a shocking shade of olive green. "Uh, Ellie! You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything? Right? Right?"

I looked at his face… and burst out laughing.


	4. Brewing Storm

AN: Hi! Some of the things that you don't recognize are probably from the deleted scenes…  
Disclaimer: Don't own Jurassic Park, I do own a very cute Velociraptor plush though…

_**Unexpected Addition  
**__Chapter Four  
_**Brewing Storm**

"Ian, your expression was absolutely fucking priceless!" I snigger when he shoots a glare at me. "I don't think Ellie would be as unhygienic as to not washing her hands after she was digging through a pile of dinosaur shit."

"I was, uh… just making sure." He pouted.

I just shoot him a look then looked up at the sky admiring it in its angry, foreboding state of black clouds and fast winds. Ellie has returned from her pacing and is near the Triceratops just a short distance away from the group, while Dr. Grant is standing near her thinking.

"Ellie, I've been thinking… There is something about the periodicity that doesn't add up." Dr. Grant said.

"I know."

I notice movement in the corner of my eye and turn to look. It was Tim. He had kneeled down to pick up some kind of… stone? He held it up and seemed to study it before his eyes lit up with recognition.

"These look kind of familiar," He said a little timidly.

Dr. Grant and Ellie ignored him and continued with their brainstorming, but I knew my brother and he would **not **be interrupting them if he didn't think this was important. I knew this but I also wanted to see how this would play out so I kept quiet even though I did agree with Tim. Those stones looked really familiar.

"Triceratops was a constant browser, and constant browsers would be constantly sick…" Dr. Grant muttered.

"Constantly sick…"

"Not just every six weeks." Dr. Grant elaborated.

"Yeah, I know," Ellie returned. "I'm just thinking."

"I've seen pictures of these!" Timmy exclaimed, "They were in your fully illustrated book."

Ellie walked over to check the stones, while Dr. Grant just rolled his eyes.

"What's that?" A light goes on in her eyes. "Alan, Alan – gizzard stones!"

She picks one of the stones up and tosses it to Dr. Grant.

"Ellie, that's it, it explains the periodicity, the—"

"—the undigested state of the berries because it's—"

"—totally unrelated to the feeding pattern—"

"What in the world are you guys saying?" I interrupt, sharing a gaze of pure befuddlement with Tim.

"It's simple," Ellie said turning toward us. "See, some animals like her, don't have teeth—"

"—like birds—" Dr. Grant added.

"—like birds. What happens is, they swallow the stones and hold them in a muscular sack in their stomachs—"

"—a gizzard—"

Ellie shot Dr. Grant an exasperated look. "—which is called a gizzard, and it helps the mash their food, but what happens after a while—"

"—what happens is that after a while, the stones get smooth, every six weeks, so the animal regurgitates them—"

"—he means barf them up, Tim—" Ellie explains.

"—and swallows fresh ones."

"And when she swallows the stones, she accidently swallows the poison berries too. That's what makes her sick." Ellie says, finishing up her and Dr. Grant's lecture. "You've got a really good eye, Tim. Good work!" She praises, before looking pointedly at Dr. Grant. Tim looks up at him too, smiling from ear to ear. Dr. Grant grunts, apparently no so easily impressed.

Thunder suddenly rumbles as the brewing storm overhead gets ready to bust loose.

"Doctors, if you please – I have to insist we get back to the cars and get moving," said the lawyer whose name I still have not learned.

"Umm… Ian? What's the lawyer dude's name?" I whispered.

He gave me an amused look and asked, "Are you, uh, seriously telling me you haven't heard his name once?"

"Yeah…" I said, laughing sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. "I thought that if his name was all that important, someone would have introduced me to him earlier."

"His name's Gennaro." Ian said, shaking his head in amusement.

Our conversation was cut off when we heard Ellie mention that she wanted to stay with Dr. Harding and finish checking up on the dinosaur.

"Uh… Sure. I have a gas powered jeep. I can drop you off at the center, before I head on to the boat to leave." Dr. Harding agreed.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, ok? Make it back to the visitor's center safely. I'll meet you there," Ellie told us.

"You sure, Ellie?" Dr. Grant asked

"Yeah, I want to finish."

There's a bone-shaking thunderclap and a flash of lightning that make me jump in surprise.

"Umm, Yeah. Let's leave like right now. Now!" The lawyer, I mean Gennaro, says looking quite nervous.

Dr. Grant turned and led the way to the car with Lex right on his heels and Tim right behind her. Gennaro was behind them and he kept sneaking nervous looks up at the sky. Pulling up the rear with a sedate stroll were Ian and I holding hands.

When we reach the edge of the clearing, I see Dr. Grant slow down until he's at the back of the group and turn around. I think he's looking for Ellie, which I think is adorably sweet. I stop and turn around to watch and I see Dr. Grant raise his hand to wave to Ellie, but she's facing the other way. He drops his hand and turns around. Just as he does, Ellie turn and waves to him. I grab Dr. Grant before he leaves and quickly spin him around so that he's facing Ellie.

"Wave to her, you idiot!" I hiss.

I smile when he catches Ellie's attention by waving and they both get this adorable smile. I love people in love, they make me feel happy!

As we reach the cars, the first raindrops hit the ground. The raindrops are big and fat, and they kick up mini clouds of dust as they hit the ground with a smack.

It's going to be a hell of a storm.

* * *

_**Review!  
**_I'm really, really happy! I got my first review! So thank you_ Zeeweeble _for being my first reviewer. I wasn't going to start working on this chapter but then I saw the review and decided to work on it. The exciting parts _should_ start next chapter so you shouldn't have to wait that long!


	5. Question & Answer

AN: I got a comment about Belle's age and realized that the kids' ages in the first chapter were from my first draft and not my final copy and so I went back and edited it. Belle is 21, Lex 14, and Tim 12. I hope I got Ian and Grant in character but sadly I think they're a bit OOC.  
DISCLAIMER: Will never own Jurassic Park sadly, I might soon own tickets to go see Jurassic Park 4 though.

_**Unexpected Addition  
**__Chapter Five  
_**Question and Answer**

"Wow! It's really dark." I comment pressing up against the window to get a better look at the sky.

"Huh, guess it is is..." Ian mutters.

I turn around and look at him, really _look_ not just the fleeting glances I've been giving him all afternoon. He has messy, ebony locks that make it seem as if he's just gotten up and rolled out of bed, giving him that mussed up look and his skin is a natural tan. His eyes are a warm caramel and they seem to twinkle as if he knows some mysterious secret that I don't. 'He's handsome,' I realize not exactly in shock but in surprise, because I had known he was cute but I hadn't realized he was quite so striking. Besides the realization that Ian is _handsome, _I also realize I know next to nothing about the man I have been flirting with this whole afternoon.

"Hey Ian, let's take turns asking each other questions!" I suggest.

"Uh, why?"

"Because I don't know anything about you, silly!"

"Um, alright?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Kay! I'll go first. How about… What's your favorite color?"

"Black," he answers. "What's yours?"

"Huh shoulda guessed. Black is actually my second favorite color. My absolute favorite is blood red or any shade of red really, but I do prefer blood red." I say, "My turn again! How old are you?"

"Thirty. What type of music do you like to listen to?"

"Wow!" I giggle, "You're about eight years older than me, I'm twenty-one. I love listening to all types of music, but my favorites are Rock and Alternative. I love listening to INXS, AC/DC, and The Cars. Hmm, now a question for you… Huh, I know! What's your favorite season?"

"Wait, you're Twenty-one? You look older… Anyways, I like Rock, too," Ian comments. "My favorite season is summer. What's yours?"

"I like summer, because first of all no school totally rocks and second I love the heat, it's amazing!" I exclaim. "What's your—"

I'm interrupted by a loud clap of thunder followed by a lightning strike. Before I can repeat my question, Dr. Grant asks his own question.

"You got any kids?"

"Uh, me?" Ian asks. "Yeah. I have three," he glows when answering the question. "I love 'em. I love kids. Anything at all that can happen does happen." He pauses to pull a flask from his jacket pocket and unscrew the top. "Same with wives, for that matter."

"You're married?" Dr. Grant asks looking shocked. To be honest so am I. He better not have been flirting with me while he's married.

"Eh, on occasion. I'm always on the lookout for a next Mrs. Malcolm or more likely in my case, next _**ex-**_Mrs. Malcolm." Ian says his expression dark.

"What about you, Annabelle? Do you have a boyfriend or fiancé?" Dr. Grant asks.

"Dr. Grant, just call me Belle everyone else does unless they're on my shit list." I start off. "As for boyfriends," My expression turning into one of anger and hatred, "no, not after my last one. He was a complete and utter bastard." I curse, "He thought I wouldn't notice him cheating on me with my own damn best friend."

Dr. Grant and Ian exchange looks without me noticing, clearly showing surprise at my cursing, seeing as how I haven't really cursed at all.

"Uh, just call me Alan then, Belle," Dr. Grant said looking at me nervously.

"Ok, Dr. Grant, ack sorry, Alan. What about you and Ellie? Do either of have a special someone waiting for you back home?" I question, happy to be off the topic of my love life, or rather my _lack _of one.

"Uh, um, we, uh, happen to be… together." Alan says stumbling over his words and blushing.

"Aw, that's so cute!" I squeal.

"I wish you the best of luck," Ian says.

The cars suddenly jerk to an abrupt stop and all the lights in the vehicles and along the road go out, plunging us into darkness.

"What'd I touch?!" Alan exclaims, jerking his hands away from the steering…column?

"You didn't touch anything. We've stopped," Ian says surprised,

"No, you're wrong. I must've touched something." Alan explains, "This sort of stuff happens to me all the time. It has to be my fault. Machines of any sort hate me."

"Machines… hate you?" Ian asks appearing amused.

"Are you sure they hate you?" I giggle, entertained by the idea.

"Yeah, they hate me," Alan scowls at us, looking like a kicked puppy, which just made me burst into laughter.

"Do you want to talk about this so called 'hatred' machines have of you?" Ian asks, trying (and failing) to hide his smirk.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I hide my smile behind my hand turning to look at the T-Rex paddock beside us.

"Oh shit…" I say, my mouth dropping open and my skin turning white. "Uh guys. Guys!" I shout grabbing their arms and stopping their glaring contest. "The- the l-lights that sh-show that the electric fence is on, they're… they're _not_ on!" I shriek.

"Oh no…" Alan says, staring at the fence, "That is NOT good."

"I'm… I'm going to go check on Lexi and Timmy. I have to make sure their ok and that they know not to move if the T-Rex comes near." I stutter, pulling my door open to make the mad dash over to the front car.

"No wait, I'll do it." Alan says, grabbing my arm to make sure I don't run.

"Just make sure they're safe and don't tell them why we're worried that will get Lex worked up. Thank you." I murmur, letting him run over to the other car.

"You really love them… Don't you?"

"Huh? I… Yeah, I'm the one that raised them. Of course I'm going to love them. My father is a complete bastard and was always too busy with work and my mother only wants to see us if she can show us off to her friends. I wasn't going to leave my siblings to be raised by nannies and butlers. It just wasn't going to happen." I say watching the car in front of us.

"Ah, he's back." I mutter under my breath.

Alan was soaking wet when he got back to our car and opened the door. He slid in and closed the door behind him, shaking his head like a dog and getting water splatters all over us.

"Hey! Watch the leather." I try to joke.

"Their radio's out. Is ours? Gennaro said to stay put." Alan told us

"Are the kids okay?" Malcolm asked looking panicked.

"Kind of. I nearly forgot to ask. They think it's just a little hiccup in the power and I didn't tell them otherwise. I mean they don't know otherwise so what's to be scared about?" Alan said shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't say I was scared." Ian says.

"Uh, Malcolm, I didn't say you were scared."

"Aw… Is little Ian scared of scawwy stowm?" I joke before bursting out laughing, happy that the tension is gone.

"Huh…" I mutter under my breath leaning forward to get a better look. "What are those green lights? They look like some type of binoculars."

Alan pulls a canteen out of one of his pockets and unscrews the lid, before opening the door and holding out to catch some rain water. He pulls it back in, closes the door, and takes a sip.

"Do either of you want some?" He says offering it to us.

"Uh no." Ian says.

"Sure, I'd love a sip!" I chirp, taking the offered canteen and drinking some.

"Thanks!" I say passing it back.

**BOOM.**

"Uh, did either of you hear that?" I ask exchanging worried looks with the guys.

**BOOM.**

"I think we all did Belle." Ian answers.

**BOOM.**

"I don't have a good feeling about this, guys." I mutter

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

_REVIEWS:_

**Keeweeble: **The gizzard stones were part of a deleted scene and pretty much the Trike was accidently eating the berries at the same time as the stone. I got kinda confused when you mentioned her age. :) Until I looked at the chapter that is actually uploaded and realized that I uploaded one that my friend hadn't proofread and so uploaded the fixed one. Belle was supposed to be twenty-one so it's fixed! I took your advice so a Q&A occurred between Ian and Belle with Grant butting in! I'm happy you loved it. The action was sadly put off for one more chapter, sorry. But here's the next chapter hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Encounters of the Dinosaur Variety

AN: It's done… Finally! This took me about thirty minutes longer than a chapter usually does which irritated me. But it turned out good so meh.  
Disclaimer: I'm a fifteen year old teenager that doesn't have a job… I couldn't own this if I wanted to…

_**Unexpected Addition  
**__Chapter Six  
_**Horrific Encounters of the Dinosaur Variety**

I watched as the limb from the animal that had been set out earlier fell onto the roof of the front car. I watched as Gennaro opened the car door and took off to the restroom to hide and cower in a bathroom stall just like a coward would. I watched as he left my siblings, my _kids _to face a damn Tyrannosaurus Rex by themselves. I watched as the same dinosaur that was near my kids tore down the electric fence that was supposed to keep him in and us out wire by wire.

The entire fence comes down as I watch in horror. The metal posts collapsing, the cables snapping as the T-rex chewed its way through the barrier that was supposed to keep us safe.

I watched in silent horror as the T-rex stepped over the ruined barrier and into the middle of the park road.

It just stands there for a moment, swinging its head from vehicle to vehicle, probably wondering if either vehicle had a little _snack _that he could _eat_.

"Oh god, please let Timmy and Lexi be ok and safe when this is all over, please, please, please…" I muttered under my breath.

The dinosaur walked around to the side of our car and peers down, from high above.

"Boy do I the being right all the time," I heard Ian mutter under his breath.

"Look at that!" Alan exclaimed whether in horror or amazement I do not know.

The T-rex circled our car. Alan, Ian, and I trembling in our seats, watching the giant legs stride past the windows.

"Keep absolutely still—its vision is based on movement!" Alan said in a quivery whisper.

"You're sure?!" Ian asked looking scared out of his mind.

Alan paused. "Relatively."

We froze as the rex bent down and peered through Ian's window. The dinosaur's giant, yellow, reptilian eye only slightly smaller than the entire pane of glass.

The T-rex pulled away slightly and I took a breath, before freezing again when it reached down and bumped the car with its snout, rocking the car.

The front car, the _kids' _car lit up from within as one of them switched a flashlight or something on.

"No… God no. Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!" I say having a panic attack.

The T-rex raised its head, the light catching its attention. It turned slowly from our car to the kids' car, drawn by the rapidly moving light. It seemed to make a decision, before quickly striding over to the first car.

I watched as one of the two kids, I don't know which one, hurried and pulled the door, which the _lawyer _left open, shut.

"No, no, no… Come on guys just don't move…" I whisper hysterically.

I suppose that the rex heard the door slam shut, because he quickly whirled back towards the car and started to circle it.

I could only stare in horror as the T-rex circled the kids', my kids, car. It bent down and looked through the front windshield of the car, then the side window, before raising its head up above the car.

The dinosaur raised it' head higher, and higher, and higher, and then the T-rex turned, looking straight down through what I presume is the sunroof to stare at the kids, it opens its mouth wide and—

—ROARS.

I hear Lex scream and I freeze my heart _stopping._

I watch in silent _terror_ as the T-rex smashes its head into the plastic sunroof, knocking the entire frame right out of the roof of the car and down into the vehicle, landing on top of Tim and Lex, trapping them. The dinosaur lunges down, through the hole, snapping at them.

That action sends me into a frenzy. I climb into the back and look for something that I could use to distract the monstrosity from my siblings. I find a big metal box and my fingers scramble for the catch that will let me open in it.

Ian and Alan don't notice me too engrossed in watching the T-rex claw at the side of the vehicle.

"Oh my god!" I hear Ian exclaim, right as I get the box open.

"We've gotta do something." Alan says hyperventilating.

"Already on it guys." I say popping out of the back with a bunch of flares in my hands, and a frightening smile that showed my teeth.

They jump, staring at me in fright from my sudden movement.

"Let's go save my kids!" I hand a flare to both of the guys, stuffing the rest into my bag along with the first aid pack and knife that had been in the case.

While I had been digging around in the back of the car, the T-rex had flipped the car upside down and started to nudge it towards the edge of the sharp precipice that the barrier is beside.

The dinosaur towers over the car by a good sixteen feet. Like a dog, the rex puts one foot on the chassis of the car and tears at the undercarriage with its jaws.

The T-rex is biting anything it can get a grip of; it rips the rear axle free, tosses it to the side, barely missing the concrete restroom that Gennaro was hiding in, and tears into a tire.

The tire pops in its face, distracting the dinosaur from the car for a moment.

The rex backs up and then grabs a hold of the car, swinging it left and right. It gets ready to fling it over the edge of the precipice.

Alan gets out of the car, holding the flare I gave him in one hand. He pulls the top off the flare and bright flame shoot out of the end of it.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" He yells taking the T-rex's attention off the car.

Alan waves the flare slowly in front of him from side to side, while I sneak out of the car and dash to the front vehicle. The dinosaur follows his moving arm, eyes locked on to the flames of the flare.

I quit paying attention to the spectacle and instead try to pull Tim out of the car.

"Timmy come on, you have to get out." I whisper trying to not catch the T-rex's attention.

I grab Tim's arms and pull but the mud works against me making me slip and fall.

"I can't get out, my feet are stuck!" Tim cries.

"Just hold on—"

I'm interrupted by the sound of Alan yelling.

I slowly turn around and see Ian with a newly lit flare, waving his arms around like a maniac.

"Ian! Freeze! Freeze! Get rid of the flare!"

Ian inched back slowly, and then takes off, running for his life down the road. He runs to the cement block outhouse Gennaro went into earlier.

The T-rex see the movement and I watch in horror as it whirls around and takes off after Ian.

Ian is running as fast as he can, approaching the outside of the outhouse, just steps ahead of the T-rex.

But I can see that he's not far enough ahead. Without even slowing down, the rex leans forward and flicks Ian into the air with is snout.

It's barely even a nudge for the rex, but it sends Ian sailing through a wooden portion of the building's wall, and into the building.

Alan scrambles to his feet and watches as the dinosaur noses around in the rubble.

It seems to find something or someone, and it lunges and I can hear someone _screaming, _the sound piercing through the air—

-Until it abruptly stops.

Alan runs over to the car and that snaps me out of my frozen state.

"Tim! Lex!"

"Alan!" I yell from my side of the car, "Help Lex I'm trying to get Tim out. He's stuck!"

I lie down in the mud and try to see into the car, hoping I will be able to move the seat and get him out.

I can just barely make out which piece of the seat has him stuck and right when I've reached in to undo it I hear another scream.

Lex's.

_REVIEWS:_

**Keeweeble: **Some action! XD I try to base Belle's sisterly feelings off what I would do if my sister was in trouble. Thanks! I'm trying my best to make sure she doesn't end up really marysue. I don't know yet to be honest… I just write the chapters as I think of them so there isn't really much of a plan. I think she's too protective of her siblings not to end up with Grant and the Kids. But honestly who knows? She could end up with Ian or out somewhere on the island by herself.


	7. Sleepin' in a Tree

Disclaimer: This is a work of FAN-fiction i.e. I do not own it I am simply a fan of the work.

_**Unexpected Addition  
**__Chapter Seven  
_**Sleepin' in a Tree**

BOOM!

I quickly pull my arms out of the car and peak my head over it to see what's going on.

The T-rex was sniffing the car… THE T-REX WAS SNIFFING THE CAR!

"Oh shit. Shitshitshit. This is so not good, so totally not good." I said ducking down and trying even harder to get Tim out.

WHAM! The car starts to spin presumably because that god forsaken dino was pushing it.

"Oh shit, so effing far from good," I muttered scrambling to find a way I could get out of the way of the car.

I saw three ways this could go.

I could jump off the cliff and die a quick death by SPLAT!

I could continue to crawl ahead of the car, so as not to get crushed, and end up in front of the big, hungry dino, which ends up with me being eaten as a yummy little appetizer.

Last option, climb into the car with Tim and hopefully not get eaten or squished.

I started to crawl into the car, squishing up next to Tim and started to work on getting _comfy._

I helped Tim try to untangle his foot from the car, but it was NOT working.

I froze feeling hot, rancid air blowing on my face, and looked up.

First thing I saw was the many big teeth of the dinosaur that was trying to eat us. The second thing I saw was its _tongue _trying to wrap around one of us.

Needless to say, I screamed and tried to back away as far as I could from the tongue, but there was little room in there when it had just been Tim and with me in it, there was no room to move.

Tim screamed as the tongue tried to wrap around his leg and kicked at it.

The tongue withdraws from the car and seems to be trying to get someone behind the car, which is when I remember Lex and Alan.

I try to peak out and see them pushed up against the barrier trying to avoid getting crushed or eaten, but then the car spins again and all I see is a big blur of colors and all I hear is "Get back!"

"Timmy! Timmy!" A voice I recognize as Lex's screams.

"Tim! Tim, we have to hold onto something or we're going to fall out!" I yell grabbing onto the chair for dear life.

And then the car falls and my head hits something and the last thing I hear is the screech of metal against metal.

~JP: UA~

I groan as I come to holding my hand to my head.

"What in the world happened? Why in the world do I feel like I've got the hangover from hell?" I ask my throat hurting from the action.

"You hit your head sometime during the car's fall after the T-rex pushed it over the edge." A voice replies. It sounds familiar. Who is it? Why can I feel their voice rumble?

"Sis! Sis! You're awake now?" This person's voice sounds younger and hyper, it sounds like… TIM!

I open my eyes and bolt straight up nearly falling off Alan's back, before he steadied me.

"You ok there, Bell?" He asked, concerning bleeding through in his tone.

"Yeah… Yeah just a bit dizzy, what happened I remember being in the car with Tim and it falling and then everything is just blank."

"The car fell into a tree and I had to climb up and get you two. That was just a little while ago, we're looking for shelter now."

"Huh, ok. Can you let me down I need to try and walk."

"Sure, just be careful." Alan said kneeling down so I could get off his back.

I stood up stretching my limbs and nearly falling over when I tried to take a step.

"Wow!" I exclaimed having grabbed Alan's shoulder just before I would have taken a nasty spill into a mud puddle.

ROAR!

I flinch, falling on the ground behind me.

"What the freak was that?!"

"Nothing, nothing. We're going to be ok. But perhaps it'd be a good idea to find shelter." Alan said looking nervously at all the shrubbery around us.

"That's an awesome idea, Alan! This, uh, this tree looks good, come on guys get to climbing'." I say looking just as nervous from my spot on the ground.

I stood up, dusting myself off, and helped Lex climb up the tree while Alan helped Tim.

"I don't want to!"

I turn around and see Tim crossing his arms and looking stubborn.

"Please Timmy, for me?" I pleaded.

"Ugh, ok." He said starting to climb. "I hate trees…"

"They don't bother me!" Lex exclaimed climbing up the tree like a monkey.

"Yeah, well you weren't in the last one."

"Quit fighting start climbing!" I yell up at them, pulling myself onto a nice sized branch and looking for another to climb up.

I climb the tree, glad to have had gymnastic lessons when I was younger, because otherwise I probably wouldn't be this agile.

~JP: UA~

"It's so pretty up here," I whispered, looking at the surrounding trees and the setting sun from my position in the tree.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Alan was just below me with the kids on one of the few flat, platform-like part of the tree.

"Hey, aren't those Brontosauruses. Uh, I mean Brachiosauruses.

"Yeah, they are. Listen to them. They're singing." Alan says.

He starts clambering up trying to reach a higher branch and settles himself on a tree limb near me and starts to imitate one of the calls. A Brachiosaur wanders over and Allen grabs a small limb of the tree and breaks it off, holding it out to the dinosaur.

Allen clambers back down and leads the dino towards Tim and Lex.

"Shh, shh! Don't let the monsters come over here!" Lex said her voice becoming shrill with fear.

"They're not monsters, Lex. They're just animals. These ones are herbivores." Alan told her, leaning forward to let the animal eat from the branch.

The dino tried to yank it from him and Alan got pulled into a game of "Tug Of War" with the Brachiosaur.

"Herbivores?" Lex asked.

Allen won and kept a grip on the branch, crawling forward to pet the dino.

"That means they only eat vegetables, but for you I think they'd make an exception." Tim teased.

"Come here Tim, Lex." Alan said, ushering Tim over and putting Tim's hand on the snout of the dino.

"Timmy, be nice to your sister. Lex, he's telling the truth, they just eat plants and berries that sort of stuff not meat." I said stopping the argument before it got out of hand

"Oh well, I hate the other kind." She said.

"The other kinds just do what they do," I told her. "Now go and pet the dino."

She looked at me like she thought I'd gone nuts, before crawling forward and joining Tim and Alan by the Brachiosaur.

"Come on Lex," Alan said. "Just think of them as cows, you like cows don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lex said leaning forward to pet it.

It was fine for a moment… and then the dino sneezed on her.

"EW!" Lex yelled trying to wipe the snot off her body.

"God bless you!" Tim yelled at the dino that was wandering away.

Lex crawled back to her part of the tree after getting most of the snot off and sat scowling.

The boys crawled over and joined her and there was silence for a while.

I look down and see Lex and Tim cuddling up to Alan and smile, reaching for my bag (How in the world do I still have this?) and brought out my camera, leaning down and capturing the moment on film.

"Ow! What's that?" Alan exclaimed digging something out of his pocket.

It's a velociraptor claw.

"What are you and Ellie gonna do now if you don't have to dig up dinosaur bones anymore?" Lex asks him.

"I don't know, I guess I guess we'll just have to evolve too."

"Hey, hey! Dr. Grant, what do you call a blind dinosaur?" Tim asks excitedly.

"Huh, I don't know," Alan said turning to look at Tim. "What do you call a blind dinosaur?"

"Do-you-think-he-saurus." Tim says smiling.

Both grant and I burst out laughing.

"Good one Timmy! I say through my giggles.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?"

"You got me, Tim." Alan said.

"A Do-you-think-he-saurus Rex."

Alan smiled and there was a pause.

"What if the dinosaur comes back while we're all asleep?" Lex whispers, holding back a yawn.

"I'll stay awake," Alan reassured her.

"All night?" Lex asked, skeptical.

"All night." He said firmly.

After a few minutes I looked down and saw both kids asleep and Allen letting the claw fall to the ground.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

_REVIEWS:_

**Keeweeble:** Aw, you're making me blush XD. I'm relly happy that you like it so much!


End file.
